


Kind van de Duivel

by LPCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Gen, Nederlands | Dutch
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/pseuds/LPCollins
Summary: Sam en Dean Winchester hebben alles geprobeerd om te voorkomen dat Lucifer zijn zoon Jack in handen krijgt en de jongen gebruikt voor zijn plannen om de mensheid te vernietigen. Tevergeefs, want hun plan is mislukt en dat hebben hun vrienden Crowley en Castiel met hun leven moeten bekopen. De broers weten te ontsnappen, samen met hun moeder Mary en de nephilim Jack. Maar zal het genoeg zijn? Kunnen ze Lucifer blijven ontlopen en Jack beschermen tegen zijn vader?





	Kind van de Duivel

**Author's Note:**

> Dit had ik nog ergens liggen...  
To my English readers: I still had this laying around so I thought I'd post it, maybe one day I'll give you a translation

Castiel had geen idee wat er aan de hand was. Het ene moment had hij nog met Dean en Sam onder de sterrenhemel gestaan, het volgende was hij hier. En hij wist niet eens wat ‘hier’ was.

Om de een of andere reden kwam de plek hem bekend voor, maar hij kon zich niet herinneren dat hij er eerder was geweest en dat was behoorlijk ongewoon voor een engel. De enige vaststelling die hij kon maken was dat de plaats wereldvreemd was. Het was alles en niets, licht en duisternis, leven en dood.

_Dood._

Was dat wat er hier aan de hand was? Was hij dood? Maar…

Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat hij stierf. En hij had geen enkele herinnering aan zijn eerdere ervaring. Maar toch voelde de gedachte vreemd aan. Wanneer ze stierven, hoorden engelen gewoon op te houden met bestaan. Was dit hoe ophouden te bestaan voelde?

Een plotselinge druk op zijn borst deed hem naar adem happen. Dean, Sam, Jack, wat was er met hen gebeurd? Castiel moest naar hen terug, hij moest hen helpen, hen beschermen. Was het gelukt? Was Lucifer gevangen? Maar als alles volgens plan gegaan was, hoe kwam hij dan hier? Er moest iets fout zijn, Castiel voelde het. Hij kon zijn vrienden niet in de steek laten, niet nu…

‘Wie had ooit gedacht dat ik jou nog zou terugzien?’ klonk een bekende stem plotseling achter hem.

Castiel sprong op en draaide zich om. Voor hem stond de laatste persoon die hij verwacht had ooit terug te zien.

‘Gabriel…’ begon hij verbaasd.

‘Hallo, broertje,’ begroette de aartsengel hem. ‘Goed om te weten dat jij en de Winchesters er ook weer een boeltje van hebben gemaakt.’

‘Waar zijn…’ Hij hoefde zijn vraag niet af te maken toen de realiteit tot hem doordrong. Gabriel was dood. In plaats daarvan vroeg hij, fronsend, hopend dat hij het verkeerd had: ‘Is dit een droom?’

Een glimlachje speelde om Gabriels mond. ‘Nee, Castiel. Dit is de bittere realiteit.’

‘Maar…’ Castiel wist niet wat hij wilde zeggen. Allesbehalve de waarheid. ‘Nee.’

‘Ik weet het,’ mompelde Gabriel.

En toen veranderde alles.

Net zoals hij niet had kunnen beschrijven wat die plek was geweest, kon hij nu ook niet zeggen wat er gebeurde. Het enige wat hij met zekerheid kon zeggen was dat hij een blik wisselde met zijn broer, die zijn eigen verbazing spiegelde. Ze wisten het tegelijkertijd. Zonder woorden, zonder ook maar een seconde van tijd te verspillen, sprongen ze op elkaar af en klampten zich aan elkaar vast.

Dat was het laatste wat Castiel voelde voor alles zwart werd voor zijn ogen.

* * *

Dean drukte het gaspedaal zo diep in dat de motor van de Impala luid protesteerde.

‘Sneller, Dean, we moeten hier weg!’ riep Sam vanaf de achterbank, een bange Jack naast hem.

Het was niet simpel geweest om de jongen in de auto te krijgen. Hij was schuchter. Dean kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Hij zou ook schuchter zijn als hij vijf minuten na zijn geboorte had moeten vluchten voor zijn leven.

‘Ik doe m’n best, Sam,’ gromde hij en probeerde zijn auto tot het uiterste te drijven. Hij wist dat het zinloos was. Ze konden Lucifer niet eeuwig ontvluchten. Maar hij zou het verdomme wel proberen.

‘Dean,’ zei zijn moeder zachtjes naast hem. Er lag iets in haar stem wat hij niet kon plaatsen. ‘Het heeft geen zin, schat.’

Hij wist precies wat ze bedoelde. Zelfs Sam wist het. Ze konden Jack niet bij zich houden. Ze waren op de vlucht voor de duivel, met een nephilim van wie ze geen idee hadden wat ze met hem moesten doen. Crowley was dood. Cas was dood. Hun moeder, Mary, zou waarschijnlijk dood geweest zijn, als Sam haar niet op tijd had tegengehouden om te voorkomen dat ze Lucifer zou aanvallen. En waarvoor? Ze konden niet ontsnappen. De wereld was niet groot genoeg om de duivel van je af te schudden.

Dus mompelde hij alleen maar: ‘We moeten het proberen.’

‘Dean…’ begon zijn moeder.

‘We moeten het proberen, mam!’ barstte hij uit. In de achteruitkijkspiegel zag hij Jack ineenkrimpen. ‘Ik laat hem godverdomme niet voor niets gestorven zijn!’

Ogenblikkelijk was het stil.

Na een paar lange seconden zei Sam kalm: ‘We redden het wel.’

‘Precies,’ zuchtte Dean. ‘We redden het wel.’ Hij betwijfelde of iemand van hen het geloofde.

Al zijn hele leven jaagde Dean met zijn broer op het bovennatuurlijke. Maar het was pas het afgelopen decennia dat zijn leven zo een drastische wending had genomen. En op de een of andere manier was het sindsdien zover gekomen dat hij nu in een auto zat met een moeder die dood hoorde te zijn en een halfengel die de zoon van de duivel in eigen persoon was, zonder dat ze enig idee hadden waar de jongen toe in staat was, en zonder de personen die hij was gaan beschouwen als zijn sterkste bondgenoten: de demon Crowley en Castiel, de engel die hem uit de Hel had gered, zijn beste vriend.

Hij probeerde zich het laatste te herinneren wat hij tegen Cas had gezegd, maar hij kon er niet opkomen. De enige gedachte die ervoor zorgde dat hij het gaspedaal ingedrukt hield, dat hij door moest blijven gaan, was dat zijn vriend gewild zou hebben dat hij Jack beschermde. Castiel had zijn leven gegeven om de jongen uit Lucifers handen te houden en Dean was bereid hetzelfde te doen.

Achteraf gezien wist hij niet hoelang ze gereden hadden. De wereld trok in een waas langs hem door tot alle besef van tijd en ruimte vervaagde tot het asfalt dat voor hem lag.

Uiteindelijk was het Sam die hen deed stoppen. ‘Jongens, ik denk dat we wel genoeg gereden hebben voor vandaag.’

‘Wat als hij ons inhaalt?’ vroeg Dean. De adrenaline was langzaam weggeëbd en hij werd overvallen door een plotse vermoeidheid.

‘Eerlijk?’ antwoordde zijn broer. ‘Als hij dat wou, had hij dat wel al gedaan.’

Dean kon hem geen ongelijk geven. En ze hadden rust nodig, zoveel was zeker. ‘Prima.’

Hij reed de parkeerplaats op van het eerstvolgende motel dat ze tegenkwamen en stapte uit. Sam begeleidde Jack naar buiten, terwijl Mary hun kamers ging regelen.

‘Waar is mijn vader?’

Dean keek verbaasd op, in de ogen van de nephilim. Het was de eerste keer dat de jongen iets zei en zijn stem klonk schor, alsof hij er nog aan moest wennen om hem te gebruiken. Wat waarschijnlijk ook het geval was.

Hij wilde antwoorden, maar toen voegde Jack eraan toe: ‘Ik zou hem herkennen. Hij had beloofd me te beschermen, maar hij is hier niet. Waar is hij?’

En toen realiseerde Dean zich dat hij het niet over Lucifer had. Hij bedoelde Cas. Dean slikte.

‘Hij is dood,’ bracht hij uiteindelijk uit. Hij schrok ervan hoe zwak en vreemd zijn eigen stem hem in de oren klonk.

Jacks ogen werden groot voor hij ze neersloeg. Het verdriet dat hij erin zag opwellen, verbaasde Dean.

Op dat moment kwam zijn moeder terug. Ze leidde hen naar de twee kamers en Dean liet zich tevreden op het eerste bed dat hij tegenkwam, neervallen. Normaal gezien zou hij zich zorgen hebben gemaakt over de beveiliging van de kamer, over Sammy, over hun plannen voor morgen. Maar nu sliep hij vanaf het moment dat zijn hoofd het kussen raakte.

Toen zijn broer eenmaal buiten bewustzijn was, besloten Sam en Mary dat hij en Jack de andere kamer zouden nemen. Dean zou er de volgende ochtend waarschijnlijk over gaan zeuren – hij hield graag een oogje op zijn jongere broer en vertrouwde Jack nog niet – , maar dat interesseerde Sam momenteel niet echt. Hij was moe en de jongen scheen bij hem nog het meest op zijn gemak te zijn.

‘Gaat het een beetje?’ probeerde hij toen ze in hun kamer aankwamen.

Jack haalde zijn schouders op en keek om zich heen met een mengeling van argwaan en nieuwsgierigheid. Toen schudde hij zijn hoofd. ‘Wat… wat is er precies aan de hand? Ik bedoel, we zijn al uren onderweg en ik weet niet…’ Hij ging op een van de bedden zitten en beet op zijn lip. ‘Ik herinner me dingen… Castiel… Mama…’

Sam kromp ineen. Voorzichtig begon hij: ‘Jack, je moeder…’

‘Ik weet het, ik weet het,’ wuifde Jack het zachtjes weg en stootte een spottend lachje uit. ‘Ik heb haar vermoord.’

‘Nee,’ zei Sam snel, terwijl hij langs de jongen ging zitten. ‘Nee, Jack, jij hebt haar niet vermoord. Kelly wist wat ze deed en ze hield van je, ze hield van je met heel haar hart. Dit is niet jouw schuld, begrepen?’

Jack knikte, maar hij leek niet overtuigd.

Sam twijfelde, terugdenkend aan zijn eigen leven. Uiteindelijk zei hij: ‘Wil je een verhaal horen?’

Voor het eerst sinds ze het afgelegen huis waar Castiel en Kelly zich hadden teruggetrokken, hadden verlaten, keek Jack hem aan. Hij schonk Sam een half glimlachje en haalde een schouder op.

Het was antwoord genoeg. ‘Toen ik klein was, nog een baby eigenlijk, was er een nacht dat er een demon inbrak in mijn ouderlijk huis om mij zijn bloed te voeren.’ Voor elk normaal mens had dat waarschijnlijk gestoord geklonken, maar de halfengel naast hem knikte gewoon kort. ‘Ik begon te huilen en mijn moeder kwam op het geluid af. Zodra ze de demon zag, probeerde ze me te beschermen. Maar ze was een mens en hij was te sterk voor haar. Hij heeft haar vermoord.’

Nu fronste de jongen. ‘Maar je moeder is hier. Toch?’

Sam lachte even, verwonderd over hoe ingewikkeld zijn leven kon zijn. ‘Ja, ze is onlangs terug tot leven gekomen. Het is een lang verhaal. Mijn punt is dat ik me er jarenlang schuldig over heb gevoeld. Zonder mij zou het nooit gebeurd zijn. Ze had haar leven gegeven om mij te beschermen. Ik was de reden dat ze gestorven is. Ik had haar van mijn vader en Dean afgepakt.’

‘Maar je was nog maar een baby.’

Hij glimlachte. ‘Precies.’

Jack knikte opnieuw en deze keer leek zijn glimlach al iets oprechter. Toen verscheen er weer een frons op zijn gezicht. ‘Wat is er met Castiel gebeurd?’

Sam slikte. Hij had geen idee hoe hij dit moest aanbrengen. ‘Lucifer heeft hem vermoord,’ besloot hij maar gewoon.

‘En Lucifer is mijn vader?’

‘Ja.’

‘En hij komt ons achterna?’

‘Waarschijnlijk.’

Jack keek hem weer aan. ‘Kunnen we van hem winnen?’

De waarheid prikte in Sams keel. ‘Waarschijnlijk niet.’

* * *

Een nanoseconde lang wist Castiel niet waar hij was. Maar toen zag hij het verlaten huis en stroomden de herinneringen zijn hoofd weer binnen. Hij moest Dean vinden en Kelly…

Het duurde een paar seconden voor hij zich bewust werd van de persoon naast hem.

‘Waar zijn we?’ vroeg Gabriel, verbaasd om zich heen kijkend.

Castiel was zo mogelijk nog meer in de war. Gabriel was dood, al jaren. En toch sluimerde er in zijn onderbewustzijn een gevoel, een gedachte dat hij zijn broer ergens weer ontmoet had. Maar waar? En hoe?

‘Je was dood,’ was het zinnigste dat Castiel kon uitbrengen.

Gabriel keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. ‘Zou je denken?’

Hij fronste en dacht na, trok zijn herinneringen na. En toen viel het kwartje. Het laatste wat hij zich herinnerde, was een verschrikkelijke pijn, erger dan hij ooit gevoeld had. Een engelendolk, dat kon niet anders.

‘We waren dood.’

‘Wie weet,’ zei Gabriel alleen maar. ‘Waar zijn we? Ervan uitgaande dat jij deze plek kent tenminste.’

Castiel schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Het is een lang verhaal en we hebben geen tijd. We moeten Sam en Dean vinden. En Mary en Kelly. Ze zijn in gevaar, als het mislukt is, als Lucifer hier nog rondloopt…’

‘Ho wacht eens, Lucifer?’ onderbrak Gabriel hem. ‘Hebben jullie daar nog steeds niet mee afgerekend?’

‘Dat hadden we, maar…’

‘Jullie hebben het weer verprutst,’ vulde Gabriel droog aan. ‘Fantastisch. Oké, we moeten Michael vinden. Ik ben ook geen grote fan van het idee…’

‘Michael zit in de Kooi.’

‘De “Kooi” als in “Lucifers Kooi”?’

‘Ja.’

‘Maar hoe… wat… wanneer?’

‘Je bent zeven jaar weg geweest, Gabriel.’

De aartsengel werd lijkbleek. Castiel kon zijn stem nauwelijks horen toen hij herhaalde: ‘Zeven jaar?’

Castiel knikte en Gabriel haalde zijn handen door zijn haar terwijl hij zachtjes vloekte. Even was het stil en Castiel begon ongeduldig te worden. Hij wilde zijn broer heus wel de tijd gunnen om dit allemaal te verwerken, maar als Lucifer hier was, moest hij zijn vrienden zo snel mogelijk gaan helpen.

Net toen hij de stilte wilde verbreken, knikte Gabriel en keek hem in de ogen. ‘Oké. Wat is het huidige probleem? Zo kort mogelijk.’ Ondertussen begon hij naar het huis te lopen en Castiel volgde hem op de voet.

‘Er is een vrouw, ze heet Kelly en ze is zwanger van Lucifer.’

Gabriel stopte zo abrupt dat Castiel tegen hem opliep. Zijn broer draaide zich om en keek hem ongelovig aan. ‘Er is een nephilim?’ vroeg hij met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes.

‘Ja.’

‘En waarom heb je dit laten gebeuren?’

Castiel zuchtte. ‘Luister Gabriel, ik vond het eerst ook niet leuk, ik wilde het kind doden. Maar toen toonde hij me iets.’

‘En toen smolt je moederhart?’ spotte Gabriel.

‘Hij gaat ons redden, hij gaat de mensheid redden. Daarom heb ik hem laten leven.’

Gabriel schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Goed, hier hebben we het later nog wel over. Eerst, waar is die vrouw nu?’

‘Hier,’ zei Castiel terwijl ze de slaapkamer binnenliepen. En toen zag hij Kelly. ‘Nee nee nee,’ mompelde hij terwijl hij op de jonge vrouw afliep.

‘Fantastisch,’ merkte Gabriel op. ‘Ze is dood. En het kind is geboren.’

Hij schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd. ‘De laatste keer dat ik haar zag, was ze aan het bevallen.’

‘Doet er niet toe. Waar is Lucifer?’

Nog steeds verbaasd zei hij: ‘Hier, denk ik. We hebben geprobeerd hem in een andere dimensie op te sluiten, maar ik denk dat hij me daarna vermoord heeft, dus het moet mislukt zijn.’

‘Geweldig. Sam en Dean?’

‘Geen idee.’

Gabriel zuchtte en kneep in zijn neusbrug. ‘Nou, hier zijn ze in ieder geval niet meer, anders zouden we ze ondertussen wel tegengekomen zijn. Oké, laten we even van het volgende uitgaan: de nephilim…’

‘Jack,’ onderbrak Castiel hem.

‘Ook goed. Jack is geboren, Sam en Dean hebben hem meegenomen?’

‘Waarschijnlijk.’

‘En nu zijn ze op de vlucht voor Lucifer.’

‘Met Mary.’

‘Mary?’

‘Hun moeder.’

Gabriel gooide zijn handen in de lucht. ‘Ik ga het niet eens vragen.’

Castiel antwoordde niet, maar liep weer naar buiten. Toen kwam hij met een schok tot stilstand. Blijkbaar waren ze toch niet alleen.

‘Dat meen je niet,’ mompelde Gabriel achter hem.

‘Echt waar?’ fronste Lucifer. ‘Moet ik jullie nu echt allebei een tweede keer gaan vermoorden? Oh wacht, voor jou, Castiel, zou het al de derde keer zijn, niet?’

‘Lucifer,’ gromde Castiel. ‘Waar zijn Dean en Sam?’

De duivel schonk hem dat spottende glimlachje van hem. ‘Waarom vertel jij me dat niet, Castiel? Het zijn jouw huisdieren.’ Zijn blik gleed naar Gabriel. ‘Ik moet toegeven dat ik niet verwachtte jou ooit nog terug te zien. Die had ik echt niet zien aankomen.’

‘Verrassing,’ zei Gabriel droog.

‘Echt waar, Gabriel? Nog steeds boos dat ik je neergestoken heb?’

‘De dood is niet iets waar je snel overheen komt.’

Lucifer zuchtte theatraal. ‘Luister, hoe graag ik ook zou bijpraten, ik moet mijn zoon vinden en een paar Winchesters doden, dus als jullie me zouden willen excuseren…’

‘Je blijft weg bij Dean en Sam,’ beet Castiel hem toe.

‘Heel schattig, Castiel, mij durven bedreigen. Weet je nog wat er de laatste keer dat je me in de weg zat, gebeurde? Je weet wel, toen ik je nog geen vierentwintig uur geleden vermoordde?’

‘Nou, goed nieuws, Luci,’ onderbrak Gabriel hen. ‘Wij hebben hier ook geen tijd voor.’

En toen knipte hij met zijn vingers en waren ze in een dorpje. Castiel herkende het van zijn rit met Kelly naar het huisje, dus ver kon het niet zijn.

‘Wat doe je nu?’ riep hij zijn broer toe. ‘We moesten hem tegenhouden! Nu gaat hij zeker achter Sam en Dean aan!’

‘Kalm aan, ik heb een plan.’

Castiel keek zijn broer maar fronsend aan. ‘Wat?’

En toen gaf Gabriel hem die glimlach waarvan hij wist dat er niets goeds van zou komen en trok zijn wenkbrauwen suggestief op. ‘We gaan hem beetnemen, natuurlijk.’

* * *

Ze hadden de hele dag gereden.

Zodra iedereen wakker was, hadden ze weer in Deans Impala plaatsgenomen en waren ze vertrokken. De enige reden waarom ze af en toe gestopt waren, was om eten te kopen of om van plaats te wisselen.

Nu was het Sams beurt, zijn broer naast hem, Mary en Jack op de achterbank. Zijn familie sliep, maar om een of andere reden was Jack nog steeds klaarwakker. Hij had natuurlijk niet met de auto hoeven rijden, maar dat veranderde niets aan het feit dat Sam betwijfelde of hij ook de afgelopen nacht wel een oog had dichtgedaan.

Sam voelde met hem mee. Hij wilde de jongen helpen, maar hij wist niet hoe. Zowel hij als zijn moeder had geprobeerd een beetje met hem te praten, maar de pogingen waren meestal tevergeefs. Jack was een stille jongen en Sam wilde dat respecteren, maar tegelijkertijd wilde hij ook niet niets doen.

En dat allemaal terwijl ze nog steeds op de vlucht waren voor Lucifer. Sam wist dat ze gedoemd waren te mislukken, maar welke andere keus had hij? Als ze de bunker konden bereiken, dan maakten ze misschien een kans… Maar Lucifer wist ook waar de bunker lag. In gedachten vloekend bedacht Sam dat ze veel te veel mensen hadden verteld waar hun thuisbasis lag. Al was het merendeel ondertussen dood.

Na nog twee uur parkeerde hij de auto aan een tankstation. De avond begon te vallen en het zou niet meer lang duren voor ze weer een motel moesten zoeken. Met een beetje geluk zouden ze morgen de bunker moeten kunnen bereiken.

Hij stootte Dean aan en zijn broer werd met een brom wakker. ‘Wat?’ mompelde hij met een raspende stem.

‘Eten.’

Het was genoeg om Deans aandacht vast te houden. Hij rekte zich uit en zei: ‘Oké, laten we gaan.’ Hij was uitgestapt voor Sam de kans kreeg om te antwoorden.

‘We gaan even iets te eten halen,’ glimlachte hij naar Jack voor hij zijn broer volgde.

In het winkeltje had Dean zich al tot de taart gericht. Sam schudde zijn hoofd voor hij een paar slaatjes en broodjes ging halen voor zijn moeder en Jack om uit te kiezen. Hij stond net op het punt zijn boodschappen naar de kassa te brengen toen hij het deurbelletje hoorde rinkelen.

‘Sam!’ kwam Jack tot zijn grote verbazing op hem afgerend. ‘We moeten hier weg. Nu!’

‘Wat is er aan de hand?’ zei Dean terwijl hij ook toegesneld kwam.

‘Er zijn engelen in de buurt. En ze komen dichterbij.’

De Winchesters keken hem allebei met open mond aan.

‘Engelen?’ bracht Sam uiteindelijk uit. ‘Hoe weet je dat?’

Jack haalde zijn schouders op, plotseling weer verlegen. ‘Ik… voel ze gewoon, denk ik. Ik weet niet hoe, maar… Sam, ze zijn niets goeds van plan.’ De bange blik in zijn ogen zei de rest.

‘Oké,’ besloot Dean en duwde Sam het stuk taart in zijn handen. ‘Ga afrekenen. Snel. Ik hou de auto klaar en dan maken we dat we hier wegkomen. Jij komt met mij mee, jochie.’

De twee verlieten de winkel en Sam rende zowat naar de kassa om te betalen. De bediende keek hem ietwat verbaasd aan toen hij daarna al even snel weer vertrok.

Dean had de motor gestart en blijkbaar was Mary wakker geworden door de opschudding, want toen Sam naast haar op de achterbank sprong, vroeg ze, blijkbaar niet voor het eerst: ‘Dean! Wat. Is. Er. Aan. De. Hand?’

‘Engelen,’ antwoordde Sam in zijn broers plaats. ‘Ze zijn op zoek naar Jack.’

Zodra hij het portier dichtsloeg, trapte Dean het gaspedaal in en scheurden ze van de parking af.

‘Ze blijven dichterbij komen,’ zei Jack met een beverige stem. ‘Luister, jullie hoeven mij niet mee te nemen, misschien is het beter…’

‘Waar heb je het over?’ vroeg Sam verwonderd, terwijl hij zich naar voren boog.

‘Ik ben niet achterlijk, oké?’ riep Jack. ‘Ze willen mij hebben! Ze gaan niet stoppen voordat het hen lukt, we maken geen schijn van kans en ik wil niet dat er nog meer mensen moeten sterven om mij te beschermen!’

‘Jack…’ begon Sam, maar hij werd onderbroken door zijn broer.

‘Nee. Luister, ik weet niet waarom, maar blijkbaar was er een reden waarom Cas het nodig vond om jou te beschermen. En ik ga er alles aan doen om die wens te respecteren. Cas mag niet voor niets gestorven zijn.’

‘Jack,’ ging Sam op zachtere toon verder. ‘We laten jou niks gebeuren, oké? Jij maakt nu deel uit van onze familie.’

Bij dat laatste woord schoten er tranen in de ogen van de jongen en Sam twijfelde ineens of hij dat wel had moeten zeggen. Iedereen die Jack in zijn korte leven als familie had beschouwd, was doodgegaan omwille van hem.

‘We geven niet op,’ zei Dean. Toen veranderde hij van onderwerp: ‘Hoe zit het met de engelen?’

Jacks ogen werden plotseling groot, alsof hij het gevaar al vergeten was, en sprak de laatste woorden die ze hadden willen horen: ‘We kunnen niet meer aan hen ontsnappen.’

Hij zou het nooit hardop toegeven, maar op dat moment wist Dean niet meer wat te doen.

Als de engelen hen gevonden hadden, was er geen ontsnappen meer aan. De zon was ondergegaan. Ze konden niet stoppen, maar blijven rijden was al even zinloos. Vroeg of laat zouden de engelen hun zet doen en dan hadden ze geen andere keus dan vechten. Gelukkig was Dean er vrij zeker van dat ze een goede kans maakten. Hij had geen idee met hoeveel de engelen waren, maar zij waren drie bekwame strijders met een nephilim in hun midden en Dean herinnerde zich nog maar al te goed waar de jongen toe in staat was. Nee, deze veldslag zouden ze moeten kunnen winnen. Dat was, als Lucifer hen ondertussen niet inhaalde tenminste.

Hij nam een besluit: als ze dan toch moesten vechten, deed hij dat liever op zijn manier. Hij reed door tot hij de ideale locatie vond, een zo goed als lege parkeerplaats, ver genoeg van de snelweg om niet op te vallen. Geen toeschouwers, precies zoals hij het graag had.

Hij sloeg af en negeerde de blikken die zijn familie hem toewierp. Ze stelden geen vragen, ze vertrouwden erop dat hij een plan had en wist wat hij deed.

Op de parking stopte hij de auto, zette de motor af en stapte uit. De rest volgde zijn voorbeeld, terwijl Dean de kofferbak opendeed en zijn broer en moeder een engelendolk toestak, voor hij er zelf ook eentje nam. Hij wenste ineens dat hij de tijd had gehad om er nog een paar tot kogels om te smelten. Ze hielpen niet tegen Lucifer, maar dit was waarschijnlijk niet voor het laatst dat ze engelen tegen het lijf zouden lopen en de volgende keer wilde hij er klaar voor zijn.

‘Wat mag ik gebruiken?’ vroeg Jack, gebarend naar de wapens.

Dean moest het toegeven: hij had respect voor de moed van de jongen. ‘Jezelf,’ antwoordde hij. ‘Dat zou genoeg moeten zijn.’

De nephilim knikte, al was het wat onzeker. Dean hoopte maar dat die onzekerheid snel zou verdwijnen, want zelf zou hij zo dadelijk geen tijd meer hebben om een oogje op de jongen te houden en zijn broer en moeder al evenmin.

Hij had het kofferdeksel nog maar net weer dichtgeslagen toen er een stem achter hem klonk.

‘Waarom zijn het altijd jullie Winchesters die voor problemen zorgen?’

Dean en zijn familie draaiden zich collectief om. Voor hem stonden zeven engelen. Hij herkende geen van hen, maar dat was ook niet nodig: de engelendolken in hun handen vertelden hem alles wat hij moest weten.

‘Ik ga jullie één kans geven om ons met rust te laten,’ verklaarde hij koud. De kans dat het zou werken was belachelijk klein, maar het was de poging waard.

De engel die net ook tegen hem had gesproken, een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd en vermoedelijk hun leider, lachte schel en schudde haar hoofd. ‘Wat zijn mensen toch naïef,’ beet ze hem toe.

‘Wat willen jullie?’

De engel trok een wenkbrauw op. ‘Wat denk je zelf? De nephilim natuurlijk. Dood.’

‘Vergeet het maar,’ was zijn jongere broer hem voor.

Ach ja, hij had het geprobeerd.

Zonder er nog meer woorden aan vuil te maken stormde Dean op hen af, zijn moeder en Sam in zijn kielzog. Hij vertrouwde erop dat Jack zichzelf wel op een of andere manier bezig zou houden.

Het was geen eerlijk gevecht. Zeven engelen tegen drie mensen en een nephilim was een verhouding die hem absoluut niet aanstond, maar hij zou het ermee moeten doen. En het ging aanvankelijk niet eens zo heel slecht. Ze waren een goed team, ze kenden elkaar door en door en speelden perfect op elkaar in. Ze slaagden er zelfs in twee engelen te doden.

Maar dat veranderde niets aan het feit dat ze vochten met wezens die veel machtiger waren dan zij. En vroeg of laat zou dat hen duur komen te staan.

Toen hij met twee engelen tegelijkertijd aan het vechten was, kwam er op een bepaald moment een opening in zijn verdediging en kon een van zijn tegenstanders toeslaan. Hij zag het zilver op zich afkomen en was er al zeker van dat dit zijn laatste gevecht zou zijn, toen een wit licht uit de ogen en mond van de engel barstte en deze dood neerviel. Dean verspilde geen tijd, zonder aarzeling stak hij de engel aan zijn andere zijde neer en bezorgde haar hetzelfde lot als haar soortgenoot. Ze was maar een fractie van een seconde afgeleid geweest, maar dat was genoeg.

Hij keek om zich heen, op zoek naar een volgende vijand, en kwam toen tot de conclusie dat die er niet meer waren. Zijn ogen dwaalden al naar zijn broer, maar nog voor hij Sams blik ontmoette, begon er voor de tweede keer iemand achter hem te spreken, en deze keer herkende Dean de stem maar al te goed.

‘Hallo, Dean.’

Hij draaide zich ogenblikkelijk om en daar stond hij, zijn beste vriend, Castiel.

‘Cas?’ vroeg Dean aarzelend. Hij geloofde zijn eigen ogen niet. Hij had zelf gezien dat Lucifer de andere engel had vermoord. En toch stond hij hier, in zijn beige overjas, zoals altijd.

In een paar seconden had Dean de afstand tussen hen overbrugd en omhelsde hij Castiel zo stevig als hij maar kon. ‘Ik dacht je dood was.’

Castiel schonk hem een kleine glimlach. ‘Je zou ondertussen moeten weten dat ‘dood’ een relatief begrip is voor ons.’

Hij kon een grijns niet onderdrukken. Voor het eerst had Dean weer het gevoel dat er daadwerkelijk nog hoop voor hen was.

‘Laat je vooral niet door hem om de tuin leiden, we waren wel degelijk dood,’ zei iemand anders en Dean draaide zich stomverbaasd om. Dat kon niet…

‘Gabriel?’

De aartsengel stond naast zijn broer en veegde net zijn engelendolk af aan zijn broek. Nu begreep Dean ineens hoe de rest van hun belagers aan hun einde was gekomen.

‘Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik dit zou zeggen, maar ik ben nog nooit zo blij geweest om je te zien,’ grijnsde Sam.

Gabriel schonk hen allebei een duivels glimlachje. ‘Graag gedaan. Ik bedacht dat de wereld een stuk minder grappig zou zijn zonder jullie twee erin.’

Dean besloot niet op die opmerking in te gaan. ‘Hoe kan het zelfs dat je hier bent?’

‘Ik heb hem meegebracht uit de dood,’ legde Castiel uit.

‘Wie zegt dat ik jou niet heb mee teruggebracht?’ wierp de andere engel tegen.

Castiel keek zijn broer droog aan. ‘Je bent al zeven jaar dood, Gabriel. Waarom zou wat het ook was dat ons heeft teruggebracht daar zo lang mee wachten?’

Gabriel mompelde iets wat niet erg aardig klonk, maar Castiel luisterde al niet meer naar hem. Zijn ogen waren afgedwaald naar Jack.

‘Castiel?’ bracht de jongen voorzichtig uit. Dean was verrast over de emotie die in zijn stem doorklonk.

De engel glimlachte. ‘Hé Jack. Ik weet niet of je je mij herinnert, maar…’

Verder kwam hij niet, want zodra hij één woord had uitgebracht, verscheen er een brede grijns op Jacks gezicht en rende hij op Castiel af. Een seconde dacht Dean dat Jack hem wilde aanvallen en hij stond al klaar om tussenbeide te komen, maar toen vloog de jongen Castiel om de hals.

‘Dankjewel,’ hoorde Dean hem fluisteren. ‘Dank je, voor wat je voor haar gedaan hebt, wat je voor ons gedaan hebt.’

Castiel drukte de jongen tegen zich aan. ‘Het is oké nu, Jack. Ik ben hier, het is oké.’

Gabriel schraapte zijn keel. ‘Jongens, ik wil niet moeilijk doen of zo, maar we moeten ervandoor. Lucifer, weet je nog?’

Sam en Dean wisselden een blik. Even was de duivel een van hun kleinere problemen geweest.

‘Weten jullie waar hij is?’ vroeg hij de aartsengel.

‘Oh, maak je maar geen zorgen, Dean-o,’ antwoordde Gabriel met een arrogante grijns. ‘We hebben ervoor gezorgd dat hij momenteel wel even ergens anders mee bezig is.’

Dean schudde zijn hoofd en kon een halve glimlach niet onderdrukken. ‘Zeggen dat ik je gemist heb, zou overdreven zijn, maar…’

Gabriel rolde met zijn ogen en mompelde iets over de vreugde van geliefd zijn.

‘Zullen we dan maar maken dat we hier wegkomen?’ kwam Sam tussenbeide en Dean kon hem geen ongelijk geven.

Terwijl zijn broer iedereen aan elkaar voorstelde, kroop hij weer achter het stuur. Op een of andere manier wisten de vijf anderen zich in de Impala te proppen en konden ze vertrekken.

Dean glimlachte zachtjes. Ze waren nog lang niet klaar, verdomme, ze waren nooit klaar, maar hij had zijn familie weer bij elkaar en dat was alles wat hij nodig had.


End file.
